Twins Rival For Love (x Reader)
by AnimeAddictionFreak
Summary: You've known the twins since middle school. They didn't like you then. Do they like you now that you are in high school?
1. Prolgue

**The Twins Rival For Love **

Hikaru x Reader x Kaoru

**KEY**

y/n = your nick name

h/l = hair length

e/c = eye color

h/c = hair color

f/n = first name

l/n = last name

( a/n : you look exactly as you do in real life, unless you want to look like someone else or I specify a specific detail about your appearance. I also do NOT own this series, though I wish I did.)

**Prologue **

You are from England. You are the daughter of a very wealthy family. Your family owns a major hotel business. Your hotels are all over the world. Because your family noticed most business in Japan, your whole family had to move to Japan. When you arrived in Japan you were enrolled into a private middle school. You were a second year. You were easy to talk to, so you had many friends. Though you only really wanted to befriend two, very isolated people.

One day you walked up to both of the twins, you didn't know which was which,because you were never formally introduced to them.

**Flash back **

"Hi," you started " I'm _(y/n)_. I noticed you two never are with anyone else. I was wondering why that is?" you had asked either of them. "We don't talk to anyone else, because we don't need anyone else," one of the twins had started. You noticed his eyes seemed kind, or at least kinder than his brother. " Yeah, besides who wants to be friends with someone who looks like a dog!" The other brother said, his voice filled with annoyance because of your presence.

**End of Flash back**

From that day on you never stopped trying to be friends with of your friends said to just give up, mostly because they had been rejected too. But you never gave up. You would try to sit with them at lunch, breaks, and during class. Every time you went to talk to them though, they either ignored you, or commented on your appearance.(A/N : sorry to put an authors note here, but I just wanted you to know your not displeasing to the eyes in real life, just this part of the story.) You never let that bother you. You liked the way you looked, with your shoulder length hair, (h/c) hair put up behind your face, making sure your eyes were visible to the world.

After trying to talk to the twins, but them rejecting you, told you a lot about each of their personalities. Hikaru always seemed to be in charge, cocky, and a bit ruder than Kaoru. Kaoru, on the other hand, was a tad bit sweeter, his eyes light hearted, even though his face tried to express a different emotion.

You never really knew what got the best of you, but you decided to confess your love ( to both of them). It didn't really turn out that why. Even though you knew which was which, you never told them you knew the difference. And you weren't anytime soon.

At the time you told, you thought that they might have finally warmed up to you. Boy, were you wrong. They were fed up. Once the word "like" left your lips, both boys gave you the hardest time of your life.

**Flash back**

"Who would like you?" "Yeah I mean you're sooo ugly and damn right annoying." Those were the kinder side of the comments that they gave you. Your face was socked with the tears streaming down your face.

**Back to the present **

After that moment you never talked to them after. Well at least for the rest of middle school.

To Be Continued...


	2. Part of the host club, are they now?

HighSchool

**KEY**

y/n = your nick name

h/l = hair length

e/c = eye color

h/c = hair color

f/n = first name

l/n = last name

( a/n : you look exactly as you do in real life, unless you want to look like someone else. I also do NOT own this series, though I wish I did.)

**Part 1**

You never really talked to the twins after that day. You had decided that if their walls were that high and strong, that it was for a reason. The rest of your middle school days were great after that, you had gone to many parties and had the third highest grades in the school.

Once high school started, though, you realized you still really liked the twins. Even if they didn't like you back. So you never stopped trying. Rumor went around that the twins had been club members of the host club. Almost all the girls went crazy over their "Brotherly Love" act. You had noticed the twins had become more open with everyone, but you never for a moment that their walls had come down. You knew it was all just an act the put on for the host club.

One day you went to the host club and requested the Hittactian brothers.

'_Finally I can talk to them without them being so rude' _You had thought to yourself.

You walk through the doors of music room 3. A wave of roses rushes through the now open doors.

'_What the Fuck?'_

You spot the twins at a table entertaining three other girls. The sound of heels clicking on the marble flooring echos through the room as you walk towards the now nearly kissing boys. You clear your throat, trying to get their attention. The boys see you, but keep up the act. The girls on the other hand, never let their eyes leave the intriguing brothers.

You stand there, not knowing what to do. A dark presence surrounds you. "Hello miss _(l/n)_. You have a private session, correct?" you turn around, nearly frozen in place. Chills run down your back. A boy stood directly behind you, holding a small black book. His glasses catching the light, blocking his eyes from view. "Um….yes?" you say not really sure of yourself. He gives you a smile that is clearly fake. "Okay, please wait a moment." he says to you trying to sound polite. "Excuse me ladies, but it is now a private session."

They girls wined "But why?" Complaining about how it wasn't fair to just arrange 'private' sessions. "Don't worry girls you can always come back to us tomorrow," a voice next to you said. The voice belonged to a tall, skinny blond. His face looked pained and sad, though, you could tell he already had enough visitors. The girls all fawned at how his eyes seem to glitter with moisture. They all got up and left the table you were now sitting at.

"So who are you?" the brothers asked seductively.

"Why, don't you remember me?" you ask, your voice barely hiding your sadness.

"..."

You laughed softly to yourself, "I thought you would at least recognize the face of a so called 'dog' as you two put it" You stared directly at their faces now.

"Are you," one of the brothers started, some recognition in his voice.

"_(f/n)_ _(l/n)_?" the other twin finished.

A slight smirk dances on your lips. "I am"

To Be Continued…

I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. I think I might put up one chapter a day, so watch out for that. I do hope deeply that you keep those reviews coming. More Coming soon.


	3. Over it

Title

**KEY**

y/n = your nick name

h/l = hair length

e/c = eye color

h/c = hair color

f/n = first name

l/n = last name

( a/n : you look exactly as you do in real life, unless you want to look like someone else. I also do NOT own this series, though I wish I did.)

**Part 2**

The twin's eyes widen. Not believing that it could really be you.

"What? Do you not believe its me." you ask turning your head slightly. "Y-you've changed so much sense the last time we saw you." Kaoru said still in shock. " Y-you grew, and look nothing like a dog" Hikaru tried to flatter you. "I thank you for your comment, but I think its a little too late," you say making a fake sad face. You suddenly get up, leaving music room 3. You calmly walk to the gate of the school, leaving the host club behind.

Footsteps grew loud, as two people were chasing after you. " _(y/n)_, _(y/n)_! WAIT WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" The twins yelled as they caught up to you. You ignore them maintaining your fast speed. "Please, Wait!" the twins finally caught up to you. " Yes?" You say cutely. " We're.." Hikaru started, trying to catch his breath. " Sorry.." Kaoru finish, looking like he walked to you. This caught you off guard.

'_Why are they sorry?' _you ask yourself.

"Why are you sorry?" you asked either of them. "Because we were so mean to you," they said in sync. "Its okay." you continued to walk away. Leaving them in shock once more. " But, I don't like you guys like that anymore, so you don't have to worry about that," you call behind you, continuing your trek home.

(Time Skip)

It was true, you didn't like them like that anymore. I mean, if one were to ask you to marry them, you would say "Hell Yes!" But you were mostly over it now.

To Be Continued…

Okay I know this was really short and shitty, but I needed something in like now. So tomorrow, I will write and post a part 2 for this chapter. Again I am REALLY SORRY for this , stupid writers block. But I did make a ciel x sebastian lemon part 1. Remember if you **REVIEW **I'm more inclined to write more parts for this story.


	4. New Toy

**Part 3**

"Hey Hikaru" Kaoru asked questions.

"Yeah?" Hikaru answered. Their arms wrapped around each other as they sleep together.

"What do you think about _(y/n)_?"

"Well she sure has grown since the last time we saw her" Hikaru said, smirking at the image of you in his head.

" I think we should make her our new toy" Kaoru said also thinking about your now grown in body. What perverts!"Yes we should" The twins' faces both held a devious smirk. They spent the rest of the night thinking of a way for you to become their slave.

(Your POV)

(Time Skip to next day)

You walked to your first class of the day, thinking about the day before.

'Was I to hard on them?' You think pondering the question. ' No they were always mean to me, why shouldn't I be mean to them?' You made it to your seat, still thinking. ' I should probably talk to them' oblivious to the world you kept thinking. ' But what would I say to them?' Two shadows appeared on either side of you. They stared at you, another smirk appearing on their faces. " Hello.." Kaoru started. " _(y/n)_" Hikaru finished.

'Well now I don't have to go talk to them' you thought sighing to yourself. "Yes hello you two. What is it you need?" you look them both in the eyes, not afraid of sounding rude. "Well we were wondering..." Hikaru said. "...If you would.." Kaoru added. " ..Come to the host club after school" they both finished. "No way in hell would I go there again." You look down at your desk, grabbing a piece of paper. "Why?" Kaoru asked, genuinely hurt at your response. " Well Kaoru, I will not becoming A) it's two girly and B) you two will become all homosexual and stuff." you start doodling on the black paper. The twins stood there shocked. You looked up confused that they hadn't responded yet. "What's wrong, someone finally say you two being homo is weird?" you ask mockingly. "No, its just.." Hikaru mumbled. " That know one can tell us apart, save Haruhi." Kaoru finished for his brother. "Well then add me to that list. You guys do know its not that hard to tell you apart-" you were cut off by my teacher walking in. "Okay class, please take your seats" You sit down at his command.

The rest of the day went on with nothing noticeable happening. You talked with your friends, ignored the twins when they tried to talk to you, and ate lunch in the library. When it came to the end of the day, to your displeasure, you were literally dragged to music room three. How this happened? Well…

(Flashback)

You were walking out of the last class of the day, not agnalliging the two shadows on either side of you. Next all you could see was darkness, and all you could feel was your feet being lifted off the ground. It would appear one of the twin, or both for that matter, put a bag over your head and lifting you off the ground, carrying you to the host club. "Hey! Put me down right NOW!" you screamed, squirming in the arms of your kidnappers. "Now, now _(y/n)_. Stop moving so much" one of the twins, Hikaru most likely, told you calmly. Out of no where exactly a huge gust of wind hits you, causing the bag on your head to move slightly. A strong scent of what must be roses follows the wind.

After being rudely thrown onto a couch, the bag on your head gets taken off. "Why the f*** did you bring me here?" you asked not really caring about your foul language. "Well so we could have some fun of course." the shady twins asked with mischievous grins.

(End of Flashback)

"Come on _(y/n)_." Hikaru says as he grabs you. " We have a game to play with you." Kaoru adds as he grabs your other arm. "What game?" You ask a little scared. They both push you through a door. The room was quite big, with a section cut off from the rest of the room. It was closed off with mere curtains. Quickly after they throw something at you and shut the door saying, "Put it on, it will like great."

Grabbing the cloth you realized what it was. The top of the dress was a lit purple with spaghetti straps. Though it looked like it wouldn't show too much cleavage, it came down in a sharp v-shape. The waist of the gown was slim, a deeper shade of purple the further down it went. The bottom of the dress had many layers that varied in length. The longest layer looked to go about to the top of your knee.

'What are they going to do to me?' you asked yourself sighing.


End file.
